<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡 by Adrenalineshots, sonshineandshowers, TheFibreWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927">𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots'>Adrenalineshots</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers'>sonshineandshowers</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch'>TheFibreWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domino 🁡 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Case Fic, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Games, Hallucinations, Harassment, Health Emergency, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Metafiction, Multi, Murder Mystery, Nightmares, Surrealism, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, Video, a lot of really strange stuff that happens in altered states of consciousness, anxiousness, reader-driven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td>
<a href="https://vimeo.com/467492535">Video Summary</a> <em>I was sleeping fitfully, troubled by a disjointed dream, one in which my past was a house, all my failures were books to read.</em> Experience the tale of the unusual travels of Malcolm Bright through his own mind.<br/>
<br/>
Head to <a href="https://www.thedominostory.com">https://www.thedominostory.com</a> to start the journey!</td>
</tr>

</tbody>
</table><p><b>Note:</b> Domino is a reader-driven, interactive web experience with videos, art, games, and story. It is split into 50 books, 100K words that can be read in any order, and all of the books do not need to be read. Tags are included at the beginning of each book so readers can avoid any topics that are undesirable or triggering to them while still being able to participate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domino 🁡 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Domino 🁡, Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Saturday Posts, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts">Jameena</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/gifts">MissScorp</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/gifts">ProcrastinatingSab</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betaed by the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/">Jameena</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/">MissScorp</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/">ProcrastinatingSab</a>. Thank you for all of the brainstorming, laughs, &lt;3, support, and general awesomeness. You're the best! &lt;3</p><p>In addition to being our PSON Big Bang, we checked the list afterward and realized it also fulfills 31 days of Whumptober prompts: 1 - waking up restrained, 3 - manhandled, 5 - on the run, rescue, 6 - no more, stop please, 7 - support, 8 - don't say goodbye, isolation, 10 - blood loss, 11 - struggling, crying, 12 - broken down, broken bones, 15 - magical healing, 16 - hallucinations, 18 - panic attacks, 17 - wrongfully accused, 19 - grief, mourning loved one, 20 - lost, 22 - poisoned, drugged, 23 - exhaustion, sleep deprivation, 24 - blindfolded, 25 - disorientation, 26 - migraine, 27 - earthquake, extreme weather, 28 - accidents, 29 - emergency room, reluctant bedrest, 30 - internal organ injury, 31 - experiment, alt 2 - falling, alt 3 - comfort, alt 6 - altered states, alt 7 - found family, alt 8 - adverse reactions, alt 9 - memory loss, alt 10 - nightmares, alt 11 - presumed dead, alt 12 - water, alt 13 - accidents, alt 15 - carry/support.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betaed by the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/">Jameena</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/">MissScorp</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/">ProcrastinatingSab</a>.</p><p>Credit to the creators and their works that were referenced in this work:<br/><b>— Song: </b><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7encWb7lNQ">Picture Book</a> - The Kinks<br/><b>— Assets: </b><a href="https://www.pexels.com/collections/at-home-cm1mem5/">Stock Video</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prodigal_Son_(TV_series)">Prodigal Son Footage</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="video">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>Domino was designed to be a reader-driven, interactive web experience with videos, art, games, and reading. We recommend using it on our website <a href="https://www.thedominostory.com">https://www.thedominostory.com</a>. Much of the content is also included here on AO3 for posterity, meeting the requirements of the Prodigal Son Big Bang, and commenting, but the experience isn’t the same. Please go to our website if you can. :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story can be read in any order, and all of the books do not need to be read to enjoy the experience. We intentionally did this and included tags at the beginning of each book so that readers can avoid any topics that are undesirable or triggering to them while still being able to read the story. A full list of all tags per book can be found on the Bookshelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are three different endings — </span>
  <em>Happy Endings</em>, <em>The End of the F***king World</em>, and <em>Endgame</em>. The introduction, endings, and closing are the only parts we would recommend reading in any particular order.
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoy! :)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betaed by the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/">Jameena</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/">MissScorp</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/">ProcrastinatingSab</a>.</p><p>Also available at: <a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/#introduction">https://www.thedominostory.com/#introduction</a></p><p>Credit to the creators and their works that were referenced in this work:<br/><b>— Song: </b><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKd1ZCFv-Ws">Gestalt of Original Pain</a> - Kyle Morton<br/><b>— Assets: </b><a href="https://www.pexels.com/collections/at-home-cm1mem5/">Stock Video</a>, <a href="https://www.pexels.com/video/man-walking-barefoot-on-desert-sand-3018500/">Stock Video</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prodigal_Son_(TV_series)">Prodigal Son Footage</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="video">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><p>There is something very pretentious about the whole concept of owning a beach house in New York. Deeply ingrained in the collective human mind, there is the idyllic notion that all anyone ever needs in life is love and a cabin with some kind of paradise background. A utopia where the waves roll in, slosh between spread toes, and troubles run out.</p><p>The concept of complete freedom associated with living on the beach only holds true for seagulls and other sea creatures that walk the sand. For everyone else, it usually involves spending a lot of cash.</p><p>It doesn’t get any more pretentious than having said beach house in the close-gated Sea Gate Community, at the tip of Coney Island.</p><p>Veronica Sogni is not a name familiar to most, but in the publishing world, it is a name that carries weight. Not quite enough to be someone who usually runs in his mother’s circles of wealth, but there is no doubt in the profiler’s mind that she had been well off in life. A successful woman who apparently loved her privacy, as the house, only accessible by the stretch of shoreline, is completely hidden by the trees’ foliage. In a secluded, private world such as Sea Gate, the victim seems more inaccessible than everyone else.</p><p>“It’s like they built their own private, damn bubble of a kingdom just a stone’s throw away from New York,” JT mutters as he, and all the rest, are forced to sign in their presence as they cross the very literal golden gates. </p><p>“Did you even know this place was here?” he asks Gil, letting out a low whistle as he catches sight of the mansions lining the street. One after the other, they seem taken straight from Victorian times. If a golden carriage pulled by shiny white horses passed through them right there and then, no one would have found it strange.</p><p>“I’ve heard of this community,” the Lieutenant confesses. He isn’t quite as effusive in his reactions as the younger man, but his eyes are wide and amazed as he looks around. <em>This</em> is how the one percent truly live. “So selective of their members that you practically need to have blue blood to own a place here.”</p><p>It is pure coincidence that all three of them stare at Malcolm at the very same time.</p><p>“The Miltons own a couple of houses in the gate,” he mumbles, ignoring the weird looks and gaping mouths.</p><p>“How many is ‘<em>a couple</em>?’” JT presses on. Even if he and Tally work every single hour of every single day for the rest of their lives, they won’t be able to afford one of the small mansions there.</p><p>“I don’t see how that is important,” the profiler pushes through. “The victim’s house is the last one at the end of this street. No entry from the road, we’ll need to go around, through the beach.”</p><p>“<em>Bright</em>,” Dani calls out, a smirk on her face. It isn’t like the younger man to be embarrassed about his money, not like this. “How many is ‘a couple?’”</p><p>Malcolm carefully ignores her. There is no point in explaining that his great-grandfather on his mother's side, George Milton, had been one of the founders of the place. At the time, the houses had been much less expensive and he had invested...in a street or two.</p><p>The profiler has no idea which of these mansions belong to someone related to him and he couldn’t care less. There is only one house that he is interested in. </p><p>The one with a corpse currently inside.</p><p>Given the place and circunstances, robbery seems like the most probable cause for her murder, but he hopes for something more exciting than that. After all, the uniforms first on scene had reported a pristine looking house without a single rug out of place.</p><p>In fact, if it wasn’t for the publisher’s insistence that Veronica hadn’t died of natural causes, Major Crimes wouldn’t even be there.</p><p>As the local police warned, there is no way of getting inside the house from the street. If a house could be antisocial, this one certainly is, sitting there with its tall stone and glass, back turned on the world.</p><p>There is a path that circles the house through the right side, straight into the house’s private stretch of beach.</p><p>Malcolm watches as Gil and JT miserably struggle—and fail—to keep their shoes sand-free as they make their way towards the crime scene. Dani, on the other hand, trudges through the shifty ground in her boots like it is nothing.</p><p>Looking down at his leather shoes, the profiler decides that the best option is to simply take them off now. His socks and shoes go into one hand, leaving the other free to touch, collect natural trinkets of interest.</p><p>Malcolm sinks his feet into the cold sand, unable to stop the relaxing feeling that spreads through his body as his toes disappear underneath the light colored grains. Dawn had been a few hours before, but in the shade of the trees, the sand has managed to retain some of the dew from the night.</p><p>It’s been too long since the profiler has allowed himself to walk on a beach. He’s forgotten how much more effective it is than a stress ball.</p><p>“Going for a swim?” Gil calls out, staring at Malcolm’s naked feet.</p><p>The younger man merely smiles smugly, walking past a confused JT and Gil. The waves follow him, even a curious seagull keeps pace until he turns and sand becomes a walkway.</p><p>Access to the house is through a set of wooden steps that lead to a patio with a pool and some chairs. “Seems kind of redundant,” Dani comments. She sniggers as she catches sight of both men hopping around on one foot as they try to get the sand out of their shoes, while Malcolm merely brushes the soles of his feet and puts his socks and shoes back on. “Smart,” she adds with a wink.</p><p>Malcolm takes a look around while they wait on Gil’s and JT’s battle with the sand. The house has a rustic feeling about it, as one would imagine a beach house.</p><p>There aren’t any neighbors snooping around. It’s an odd contrast to their usual locations, where if not for police tape, nosy New Yorkers would invade every crime scene like it’s their own living room.</p><p>Veronica’s neighbors either don’t care or are too self-absorbed to notice that a woman has been murdered. Allegedly. Or maybe so many of the houses are rental properties, she doesn’t really have neighbors.</p><p>The only ones on scene are the medical examiner, crime lab techs, and the local police.</p><p>The first thing that strikes the profiler as he enters the house is how the colors inside perfectly match the ones outside: white sanded walls and green plants everywhere. Either the victim had very good taste or a very expensive home decorator.</p><p>The entryway gives way to a small, cozy den. In the corner, Malcolm can see embers still burning inside the iron fireplace. One bookshelf stuffed with books, another visible as he peeks through to the living room.</p><p>“Lieutenant Arroyo, welcome!” the local police chief greets them like he is welcoming them to a party. He shakes Gil’s hand, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear, loud enough that everyone else still hears it. “Thank you for coming so fast...we’re not exactly used to this kind of mess around here, you see?”</p><p>“Always glad to help a fellow officer, Chief Moran,” the Lieutenant lets out politely. “What can you tell us about the victim?”</p><p>The other man scrunches his nose. “The housekeeper found Miss Sogni in her bathtub a couple of hours ago,” he explains, leading the way through the open floor plan towards the victim’s bedroom. “We figured she died this morning, because the body was still kind of warm…”
</p><p>“She died last night,” Malcolm corrects, pushing past Moran and completely missing his annoyed look at the remark. “Hi, Edrisa,” he greets the petite medical examiner as he spots her inside the bathroom.</p><p>She smiles behind her mask, something easy enough to see because her eyes smile along with her lips. “Bright! Hi! And yes, you’re absolutely right, of course,” she agrees, having heard his last words. “The victim’s time of death is somewhere between nine pm and midnight...I’ll know for sure once I’ve had a look at her internal organs.”</p><p>“Didn’t you two hear me?” Chief Moran insists, clearly feeling aggravated. “The body was <em>still</em> warm when we found her.”</p><p>Malcolm pauses at the doorway of the ensuite bathroom. Veronica had already been taken from the bathtub and laid on the floor beside it. Inside the tub, he can see thin slices of lemons and oranges floating on the clear water like leftover lemonade. Across the tub, there is a wooden tray with an open book resting on top. </p><p>He exchanges a knowing look with Edrisa, something they had learned to do in such situations to avoid speaking at the same time. She gives him a subtle nod before returning her attention to the victim. “The body was <em>still</em> warm because the water kept it warm long after the victim died,” the profiler explains. “Then, of course, there is the obvious fact that this was a leisure bath, not a cleansing one, the kind that people take after a long, stressful day before going to sleep.”</p><p>Gil tries to hide his smirk. Those kind of details were so obvious that everyone on his team had also caught on to them. There is also the fact that the bed they just walked past was untouched. No one slept there the previous night.</p><p>Chief Moran grows a bit red around the ears, wisely choosing to keep quiet. Malcolm isn’t as smart. </p><p>“Also, it’s warm today,” he adds, turning his back on the embarrassed man and crouching beside the victim.</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Moran can’t help but ask.</p><p>Malcolm gives a sideways glance. “The fireplace kept burning through the night after being lit by the victim yesterday night...when it was cold.”</p><p>The silence that follows is only broken by the heavy, hurried steps of someone leaving. </p><p>“You scared him away,” Dani informs him, mimicking his position by the victim. “Always making friends, aren’t you?”</p><p>Malcolm just shrugs. At least he hadn’t punched this one in the face, so... progress. “Did she drown?” he asks the medical examiner.</p><p>“As far as I can tell, no,” Edrisa says. “Although I would love to write ‘death by citrine tea’ on my report,” she adds with a snort.</p><p>Malcolm is the only one smiling.  </p><p>“There’s no sign of struggle or violence,” Gil points out, apparently not getting the joke. “Any chance this was due to natural causes? Or suicide?”</p><p>Edrisa pulls off her mask, scrunching her nose. “I highly doubt it,” she ponders. “I mean, she could have taken some kind of drug, but we didn’t find any here. Will know more after autopsy.”</p><p>“And natural causes?” Dani reminds her. “Maybe a stroke…or a heart condition?”</p><p>“The scene is too peaceful,” Malcolm replies before Edrisa can. “There are no water splatter stains around the tub, which means she didn’t struggle. That’s hardly the case when someone dies from an acute condition.” The profiler tilts his head, gazing at the victim’s serene face. “This feels more like she just...fell asleep and never woke up again.”</p><p>“Please don’t make a sleeping beauty comment standing over the corpse,” JT begs, his face looking like he sucked on one of the lemons in the victim’s bath.</p><p>Malcolm squints his eyes in mock annoyance but doesn’t press the issue. The rest of the team occupied investigating the area near the victim, he slips away to wander through the kitchen and into the connected living and dining rooms. A string of whales hangs in the balance, no water to swim in, aimlessly strung against the wall like they’ve learned to fly. Every phase of the moon hangs on the next wall. A shelf above it is covered in plants and tchokes. The couch is well kept, a collection of pillows setup for show versus being lived in, while a blanket lays nearby as if someone had just crawled out and folded it up. A collage of frames sits behind the couch, yet none of them hold any pictures — there aren’t any mementos that say much about who this woman is.</p><p>A bookshelf in the corner draws his attention, the second filled one he’s seen since entering the house. Books could tell him all sorts of things about the victim, making his profile that much more robust. Were they show books to represent a given social status? Deep intellectual non-fiction? Frivolous comedies to bring happiness? Novels reflecting on times past and present? There’s a whole collection to look through and decipher.</p><p>The shelf has some semblance of care, its stacks as tidy as the rest of the house, yet they aren’t uniformly organized. Some stand upright, some lay on their sides, others aren’t visible to the daylight. Trinkets sit in between some of them, potentially memories of times past or tokens given as gifts, thanks. None of them have any faces, Veronica’s existence seemingly all the more solitary. Her life lives, <em>lived</em>, between the covers, scattered among the pages.</p><p>He sits at the base of the bookshelf, content in his own space to work for a bit while the rest of the team searches the house. First looking for how they’re organized, he finds no grouping by theme, author, or alphabet. Attempting genre as a way to decipher them, he notes her collection holds a little bit of everything. There are several classics — a rule follower in school who enjoyed mandatory readings. She perhaps only truly got to know a few people well, the rest transactional to achieve whatever goal she had. Several pieces of gothic fiction are interspersed, indicative of not being spooked easily and liking a bit of risk-taking. Literary fiction makes up the bulk of the rest, expressing her interest in the human condition. Trying to understand more about the world and how to evolve with it.</p><p>The biggest thing her bookshelf tells him is she liked to read a lot. Many of the covers are well-worn, a whole pile of books on the bottom shelf looks ready to fall apart. Some of the books shoved in look newer — he grabs one of them that he recognizes as an author Gil likes. The binding cracks like an aging spine after a long sit in a chair when he opens it, perhaps never opened before. The pages feel new, almost like he can feel the printing under his fingertips as he takes in the fresh book scent. He’ll never be able to replicate that on his iPad.</p><p>Fingers curling underneath the book jacket, he runs his thumb back and forth at the bottom of each page. The heavy paper is of standard quality, like that present on most hardbacks, and the familiar texture is soothing, calming. A piece of paper rests between the pages near the back. Nestled in his private space beside the bookshelf, the book’s weight increases, drooping toward his lap until he drifts off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bookshelf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Also available at: <a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/#bookshelf">https://www.thedominostory.com/#bookshelf</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h3>Books (in order of appearance)</h3><p>Every book across the series carries the following tags: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Case Fic, Murder Mystery, Metafiction, Surrealism, Unreliable Narrator, Mental Health Issues, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Trauma, Anxiousness, Harassment, Health Emergency, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Reader-Driven, Digital Art, Video, a lot of really strange stuff that happens in altered states of consciousness. Some books have additional tags, and they are listed below so readers can avoid any topics that are undesirable or triggering to them (GV = Graphic Depictions of Violence, MCD = Major Character Death). <b>The story can be read in any order, and all of the books do not need to be read to enjoy the experience.</b> If you wish to bypass the book text and jump to read the note inside the book only (as all notes adhere to series tags), you can click the jump link.</p>
<table class="booktable">
<tbody>
<tr>
<th>Book</th>
<th>Rat</th>
<th>AW</th>
<th>Additional Tags</th>
<th>Note</th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502040">𝐴𝑙𝑖𝑐𝑒’𝑠 𝐴𝑑𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑊𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑑</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Child Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502040#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502181">𝐹𝑟𝑒𝑠ℎ𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502181#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502298">𝑀𝑟𝑠. 𝐷𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑎𝑦</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Suicide Attempt, Canon Minor Character Death, Teenage Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502298#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502367">𝐿𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑠</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Night Terror, Canon Minor Character Death, Systemic Ableism, Caregiving</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502367#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502541">𝐺𝑢𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑟’𝑠 𝑇𝑟𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑙𝑠</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Humor, Personification</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502541#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502598">𝑃𝑎𝑟𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝐿𝑜𝑠𝑡</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Disassociation, Canon Minor Character Death, Psychosis, Murder Cover Up</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502598#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502904">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐺𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑅𝑖𝑏𝑏𝑜𝑛</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td>GV</td>
<td>Assault, Canon Minor Character Death, Gothic Fiction</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502904#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503027">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑇ℎ𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑀𝑢𝑠𝑘𝑒𝑡𝑒𝑒𝑟𝑠</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Assault</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503027#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503171">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐴𝑑𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑃𝑖𝑛𝑜𝑐𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑜</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Panic Attacks, Teenage Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503171#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503219">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑊𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑦 𝐵𝑙𝑢𝑒𝑠</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Teenage Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503219#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503363">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑀𝑒𝑡𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑝ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑖𝑠</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Identity</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503363#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503483">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐿𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑦</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Bullying, Child Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503483#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503576">𝑀𝑦 𝐷𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑌𝑜𝑢</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Humor, major character death in an altered state of consciousness, No Real Death, Canon Minor Character Death</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503576#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503651">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑊𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑖𝑛 𝐵𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑘</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Future Bright, Canon Minor Character Death</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503651#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503687">𝑀𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑦 [ɢᴀᴍᴇ]</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Game</td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503765">𝐼 𝐾𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐶𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑑 𝐵𝑖𝑟𝑑 𝑆𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Systemic Racism, Racism Against a Child, Ableism, Future</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503765#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503831">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝐵𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑒</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503831#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503909">𝐹𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑘𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑖𝑛</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Necrophilia, Corpse Mutilation</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503909#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503948">𝐿𝑎 𝐶𝑖𝑢𝑑𝑎𝑑 𝑑𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑠 𝐵𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑎𝑠</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Canon Minor Character Death, Animal Spirits, College Bright, FBI Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503948#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504011">𝐷𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝐶𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑈𝑠 𝐷𝑒𝑎𝑑</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td>GV</td>
<td>Systemic Racism, Fear of Police Brutality, Mixing, Caregiving, College Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504011#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504050">𝐴 𝑅𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝐸𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑦</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Loss, Grief, Canon Minor Character Death, Gothic Fiction</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504050#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504107">𝐴𝑙𝑒𝑥𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑇𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒, 𝐻𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒, 𝑁𝑜 𝐺𝑜𝑜𝑑, 𝑉𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝐵𝑎𝑑 𝐷𝑎𝑦</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Workplace Harassment, Panic Attacks, Bullying</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504107#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504176">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐻𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎℎ𝑖𝑘𝑒𝑟’𝑠 𝐺𝑢𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐺𝑎𝑙𝑎𝑥𝑦</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Bullying, Assault, Drug Experimentation, Drug Use, Teenage Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504176#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504251">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐶𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑒 𝑃𝑜𝑒𝑚𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝐸𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑦 𝐷𝑖𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑜𝑛</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Drug Use, Heavy Alcohol Use, Mixing, Hospitalization, Caregiving</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504251#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504275">𝑆𝑢𝑛𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑒’𝑠 𝐸𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑒 [ɢᴀᴍᴇ]</a></td>
<td>G</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Game</td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504350">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐻𝑜𝑏𝑏𝑖𝑡</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504350#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504419">𝑀𝑎𝑐𝑏𝑒𝑡ℎ</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td>GV</td>
<td>Self-Harm, Hospitalization, Blood, Questionable Police Shooting</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504419#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504482">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑇𝑒𝑙𝑙-𝑇𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝐻𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>College Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504482#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504533">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑆𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝑎𝑛 𝐻𝑜𝑢𝑟</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Canon Minor Character Death, Extended Illness, Grief, major character death in an altered state of consciousness, No Real Death, FBI Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504533#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504584">𝑊𝑖𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑒-𝑡ℎ𝑒-𝑃𝑜𝑜ℎ</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Selective Mutism, Teenage Bright, Panic Attacks</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504584#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504635">𝐹𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑈𝑝</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Self-Harm Ideation, Past Assault as a Teenager, Teenage Bright, Canon Minor Character Death</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504635#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504734">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐺𝑟𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝐷𝑜𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝐸𝑟𝑖𝑐 𝑀𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑠</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td>GV</td>
<td>Bullying, Self-Harm, Magical Realism, Teenage Bright, Panic Attacks</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504734#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504794">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑃𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝐷𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑛 𝐺𝑟𝑎𝑦</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td>GV</td>
<td>Suicide by a Suspect, Self-Harm, Gore, FBI Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504794#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504851">𝐴 𝑀𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑑𝑜 𝑀𝑎𝑟</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Child Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504851#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504941">𝑀𝑜𝑏𝑦 𝐷𝑖𝑐𝑘</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504941#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505046">𝐵𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑑</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Mpreg, Hospitalization, Identity, Pregnancy Bedrest, Depression, Disassociation, Panic Attacks, Preterm Birth</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505046#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505115">𝐻𝑎𝑛𝑠𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐺𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑒𝑙</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Depression, Death Topics</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505115#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636647">𝐿𝑒𝑡’𝑠 𝑇ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑤 𝐴𝑥𝑒𝑠! [ɢᴀᴍᴇ]</a></td>
<td>G</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Game</td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505214">𝐴𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑙</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>major character death in an altered state of consciousness, No Real Death</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505214#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505286">𝐺𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝐸𝑔𝑔𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐻𝑎𝑚</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Humor, Manipulation, Teenage Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505286#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505376">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑉𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝐻𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑟𝑦 𝐶𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑝𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑎𝑟</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Teenage Bright, Manic Episode</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505376#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505430">𝐴 𝐹𝑒𝑤 𝐹𝑖𝑔𝑠 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑙𝑒𝑠</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Suicide Attempt Aftermath, Hospitalization, Bullying, Teenage Bright, Self-Harm</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505430#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505985">𝑅𝑢𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑈𝑝𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑊𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑠</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Side Effects, Medication Management, Past Dosing, Caregiving, Panic Attacks, Teenage Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505985#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505502">𝐿𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐵𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑠</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Identity, Sexual Themes, College Bright</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505502#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505562">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑊𝑜𝑙𝑓 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐿𝑎𝑚𝑏</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Dosing</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505562#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505628">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑀𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝐷𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝐺𝑎𝑚𝑒</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Workplace Harassment, Assault, FBI Bright, Panic Attacks</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505628#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505727">𝐴 𝐷𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑟𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐸𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑢𝑎𝑔𝑒</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td>GV</td>
<td>Blood, Past Child Abuse, major character death in an altered state of consciousness, No Real Death</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505727#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505796">𝑀𝑢𝑟𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑂𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝐸𝑥𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>major and minor character death in an altered state of consciousness, No Real Death</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505796#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505886">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐶𝑎𝑠𝑘 𝑜𝑓 𝐴𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑎𝑑𝑜</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td>GV</td>
<td>Self-Harm</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505886#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505928">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑟𝑜𝑔 𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Humor, Basorexia</td>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505928#note">Jump</a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505151">𝑀𝑎𝑙𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑚’𝑠 𝐸𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑒 [ɢᴀᴍᴇ]</a></td>
<td>G</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Game</td>
<td></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h3>Endings</h3><table class="booktable">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506063">𝐻𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦 𝐸𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠</a></td>
<td>T</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Canon Minor Character Death, Recovery</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506132">𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐸𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐹***𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑊𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td> </td>
<td>Medical Restraint, Self-Harm, Identity, Recovery, Bullying, Ableism, brief mention of animal cruelty - not something that happens or is depicted, Past Child Abuse, Drinking to Cope</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506174">𝐸𝑛𝑑𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑒</a></td>
<td>M</td>
<td>MCD</td>
<td>Sad, Loss, Grief, Canon Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, No Happy Ending in Sight</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Closing & Credits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betaed by the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/">Jameena</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/">MissScorp</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/">ProcrastinatingSab</a>.</p><p>Also available at: <a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/#closing-credits">https://www.thedominostory.com/#closing-credits</a></p><p>Credit to the creators and their works that were referenced in this work:<br/><b>— Song: </b><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eyv1yoEF2kw">The Book of You and I</a> - Alec Benjamin<br/><b>— Assets: </b><a href="https://www.pexels.com/collections/at-home-cm1mem5/">Stock Video</a>, <a href="https://st3.depositphotos.com/4431055/16845/i/1600/depositphotos_168454158-stock-photo-open-book-on-table.jpg">Stock Photo</a>, <a href="https://img.freepik.com/free-photo/business-man-sitting-floor-stressed_1150-2472.jpg?size=626&amp;ext=jpg">Stock Photo</a>, <a href="https://www.buypokerchips.com/v/vspfiles/photos/DOM-CRIS-DBL6-2.jpg">Stock Photo</a>, <a href="https://creativemarket.com/Anja_Kaiser/4348940-NEW%21-The-Natural-Moodboard-Creator">Scene Creator Template</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prodigal_Son_(TV_series)">Prodigal Son Still &amp; Audio</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="video">
  <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
</div><p>
                Created with ♥ by
                <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots">Adrenalineshots</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch">TheFibreWitch</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers">sonshineandshowers</a>, using mediums of writing, digital illustration, crochet, photo + video + sound editing, game + web development. Stock assets are credited where they were used. All of the works we drew inspiration from are credited.
              </p>
<h3>Betas</h3><p>
                Thank you to the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/pseuds/Jameena">Jameena</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp">MissScorp</a>, and
                <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/pseuds/ProcrastinatingSab">ProcrastinatingSab</a> for your feedback and beta work throughout
                the project.
              </p>
<h3>Playlist &amp; Reading List</h3><p>A playlist of all songs used is available on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhJSlc6XjaOKm7N1h5ZEeHo9KimSN3mkN">YouTube</a> and <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0RSL7BuRUDALzojxpA59Z1?si=UFjZTLYXSGKJ-aMKf6OtSA">Spotify</a>. A list of all works referenced as inspiration is available on <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/list/show/152997.Domino">GoodReads</a> if you'd like to read them, too. :) Videos created playlist on <a href="https://vimeo.com/showcase/7585876">Vimeo</a> and cover gallery on <a href="https://flic.kr/s/aHsmRP9LWj">Flickr</a>.

</p>
<h3>Introduction</h3><p><b>— Song: </b><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKd1ZCFv-Ws">Gestalt of Original Pain</a> - Kyle Morton<br/>
<b>— Assets: </b><a href="https://www.pexels.com/collections/at-home-cm1mem5/">Stock Video</a>, <a href="https://www.pexels.com/video/man-walking-barefoot-on-desert-sand-3018500/">Stock Video</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prodigal_Son_(TV_series)">Prodigal Son Footage</a></p>
<h3>Books</h3>
<p></p><div>
  <table class="credits">
    <tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505727">A Dictionary of the English Language</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Dictionary_of_the_English_Language">A Dictionary of the English Language</a> - Samuel Johnson</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-7IHOXkiV8">Way Down We Go</a> - Kaleo</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/a-dictionary-of-the-english-language.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505430">A Few Figs from Thistles</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/millay/figs/figs.html">A Few Figs from Thistles</a> - Edna St. Vincent Millay</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA">I Will Follow You into the Dark</a> - Death Cab for Cutie</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/a-few-figs-from-thistles.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504851">A Menina do Mar</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Menina_do_Mar">A Menina do Mar</a> - Sophia de Mello Breyner Andresen</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acZp8cMQ3js">Canção do Mar</a> - Dulce Pontes</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/a-menina-do-mar.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504050">A Rose for Emily</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Rose_for_Emily">A Rose for Emily</a> - William Faulkner</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbPsIWto5PY">Mr. Sandman</a> - SYML</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/a-rose-for-emily.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502040">Alice's Adventures in Wonderland</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland">Alice's Adventures in Wonderland</a> - Lewis Carroll</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WANNqr-vcx0">White Rabbit</a> - Jefferson Airplane</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/alices-adventures-in-wonderland.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504107">Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_and_the_Terrible,_Horrible,_No_Good,_Very_Bad_Day">Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</a> - Judith Viorst</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX3Gw82f6GU">Blood</a> - My Chemical Romance</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/alexander-and-the-terrible-horrible-no-good-very-bad-day.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505214">Ariel</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ariel_(poetry_collection)">Ariel</a> - Sylvia Plath</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gwl_e_cjzg">Look What You Made Me Do</a> - Jack Leopards &amp; The Dolphin Club</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/ariel.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505046">Bloodchild</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bloodchild_and_Other_Stories">Bloodchild</a> - Octavia E. Butler</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYYRH4apXDo">Space Oddity</a> - David Bowie</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/bloodchild.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504011">Don't Call Us Dead</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://www.graywolfpress.org/books/dont-call-us-dead">Don't Call Us Dead</a> - Danez Smith</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtnKI3ztz9w">And I Am Telling You</a> - Jennifer Holliday</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/dont-call-us-dead.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506174">Endgame</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Endgame_(play)">Endgame</a> - Samuel Beckett</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ">Bohemian Rhapsody</a> - Queen</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/endgame.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504635">Falling Up</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falling_Up_(poetry_collection)">Falling Up</a> - Shel Silverstein</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CljbTjUVlPg">It’s Alright</a> - Sam Cooke</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/falling-up.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503909">Frankenstein</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankenstein">Frankenstein</a> - Mary Shelley</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://youtu.be/A1X3d2zWx94">All I Want for Christmas is the Beautiful People</a> - Bill McClintock Mashup of Mariah Carey &amp; Marilyn Manson</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/frankenstein.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502181">Freshwater</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://www.akwaeke.com/freshwater">Freshwater</a> - Akwaeke Emezi</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1bFr2SWP1I">Somewhere Over the Rainbow</a> - Israel Kamakawiwoʻole</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/freshwater.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505286">Green Eggs and Ham</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Eggs_and_Ham">Green Eggs and Ham</a> - Dr. Seuss</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZAag8hMdkw">Two Peas in a Pod</a> - Grey Gardens Cast</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/green-eggs-and-ham.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502541">Gulliver's Travels</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gulliver%27s_Travels">Gulliver's Travels</a> - Jonathan Swift</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LklFP1IG9KY">Rockin’ Robin</a> - Bobby Day</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/gullivers-travels.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505115">Hansel and Gretel</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hansel_and_Gretel">Hansel and Gretel</a> - the Brothers Grimm</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgLIYAOC-OE">Candy Jail</a> - Silver Jews</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/hansel-and-gretel.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506063">Happy Endings</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Happy_Endings_(short_story)">Happy Endings</a> - Margaret Atwood</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ">Bohemian Rhapsody</a> - Queen</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/happy-endings.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503765">I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Know_Why_the_Caged_Bird_Sings">I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings</a> - Maya Angelou</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-I0kVgPZvY">Why? (The King of Love is Dead)</a> - Nina Simone</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/i-know-why-the-caged-bird-sings.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503948">La Ciudad de las Bestias</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_of_the_Beasts">La Ciudad de las Bestias</a> - Isabel Allende</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGCsOUaTK8M">Kworo Kango</a> - Marlui Miranda</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/la-ciudad-de-las-bestias.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505502">Lord of the Butterflies</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/en/book/show/39656141-lord-of-the-butterflies">Lord of the Butterflies</a> - Andrea Gibson</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB-5XG-DbAA">Stay With Me</a> - Sam Smith</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/lord-of-the-butterflies.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502367">Lord of the Flies</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_of_the_Flies">Lord of the Flies</a> - William Golding</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_dqfcvTZik">Nightmare</a> - Halsey</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/lord-of-the-flies.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504419">Macbeth</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macbeth">Macbeth</a> - William Shakespeare</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://youtu.be/ZTGe9K9EW-0">Ashes</a> - Claire Guerreso</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/macbeth.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504941">Moby Dick</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moby-Dick">Moby Dick</a> - Herman Melville</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9QTSyLwd4w">Jaws Theme Song</a> - Jaws</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/moby-dick.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502298">Mrs. Dalloway</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mrs_Dalloway">Mrs. Dalloway</a> - Virginia Woolf</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://youtu.be/HSgZLrse2Bg">The End</a> - Diane Birch</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/mrs-dalloway.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505796">Murder on the Orient Express</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder_on_the_Orient_Express">Murder on the Orient Express</a> - Agatha Christie</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZgjmE6xdaw">A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)</a> - Fergie [feat. Q-Tip, GoonRock]</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/murder-on-the-orient-express.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503576">My Dear You</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://tinhouse.com/my-dear-you/">My Dear You</a> - Rachel Khong</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UUe3Q54qFg">Only Skin</a> - Joanna Newsom</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/my-dear-you.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502598">Paradise Lost</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paradise_Lost">Paradise Lost</a> - John Milton</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1PH_Y8Xn4g">The Exorcist Theme Song</a> - The Exorcist</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/paradise-lost.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505985">Running Upon the Wires</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://www.bloomsbury.com/us/running-upon-the-wires-9781635570182/">Running Upon the Wires</a> - Kate Tempest</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwnefUaKCbc">Tightrope</a> - Janelle Monae [feat. Big Boi]</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/running-upon-the-wires.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503171">The Adventures of Pinocchio</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Pinocchio">The Adventures of Pinocchio</a> - Carlo Collodi</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAykOz1gWi4&amp;t=44s">I’ve Got No Strings</a> - Pinocchio</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-adventures-of-pinocchio.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505886">The Cask of Amontillado</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cask_of_Amontillado">The Cask of Amontillado</a> - Edgar Allan Poe</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4THFRpw68oQ">Bang!</a> - AJR</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-cask-of-amontillado.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504251">The Complete Poems of Emily Dickinson</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://poets.org/poems/emily-dickinson">The Complete Poems of Emily Dickinson</a> - Emily Dickinson</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeGVMY__-zs">Amazing Grace</a> - Lyric, Emily Dickinson, Backing Track, Paul Lassey</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-complete-poems-of-emily-dickinson.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506132">The End of the F***ing World</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://www.fantagraphics.com/teotfw-en/">The End of the F***ing World</a> - Charles Forsman</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ">Bohemian Rhapsody</a> - Queen</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-end-of-the-fing-world.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505928">The Frog Prince</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Frog_Prince">The Frog Prince</a> - the Brothers Grimm</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tqc_EhmL8-E">It’s Your Thing</a> - The Isley Brothers</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-frog-prince.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504734">The Graveless Doll of Eric Mutis</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://electricliterature.com/the-graveless-doll-of-eric-mutis-by-karen-russell/">The Graveless Doll of Eric Mutis</a> - Karen Russell</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://youtu.be/a41IPN7sKNk">Toss the Feathers</a> - The Coors</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-graveless-doll-of-eric-mutis.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502904">The Green Ribbon</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_a_Dark,_Dark_Room_and_Other_Scary_Stories#%22The_Green_Ribbon%22">The Green Ribbon</a> - Alvin Schwartz</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAthQG1aKho">Don’t Lose Your Head</a> - SIX Cast</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-green-ribbon.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504176">The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hitchhiker%27s_Guide_to_the_Galaxy_(novel)">The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</a> - Douglas Adams</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://youtu.be/yNuM9Z4MEQw">Papageno Papagena</a> - The Magic Flute Soundtrack</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-hitchhikers-guide-to-the-galaxy.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504350">The Hobbit</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hobbit">The Hobbit</a> - J. R. R. Tolkien</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEm0AjTbsac&amp;t=3s">Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold</a> - The Hobbit Soundtrack</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-hobbit.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503483">The Lottery</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shirley_Jackson">The Lottery</a> - Shirley Jackson</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTBx-hHf4BE">One Tin Solider</a> - The Original Caste</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-lottery.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503363">The Metamorphosis</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Metamorphosis">The Metamorphosis</a> - Franz Kafka</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWWLgPs0pGg">These Hands</a> - WHY?</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-metamorphosis.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505628">The Most Dangerous Game</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Most_Dangerous_Game">The Most Dangerous Game</a> - Richard Connell</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTv_kIX9hLg">Dangerous Games</a> - Shirley Bassey</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-most-dangerous-game.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504794">The Picture of Dorian Gray</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Picture_of_Dorian_Gray">The Picture of Dorian Gray</a> - Oscar Wilde</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QphglQu3oL0">A Satisfied Mind</a> - Johnny Cash</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-picture-of-dorian-gray.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503831">The Princess Bride</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Bride_(novel)">The Princess Bride</a> - William Goldman</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://youtu.be/L8FGBKpIMzc">The Sword Fight</a> - The Princess Bride Soundtrack</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-princess-bride.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504533">The Story of an Hour</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Story_of_an_Hour">The Story of an Hour</a> - Kate Chopin</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://youtu.be/6pYjBmby5GA">Sent Here for a Reason</a> - Hans Zimmer</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-story-of-an-hour.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504482">The Tell-Tale Heart</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tell-Tale_Heart">The Tell-Tale Heart</a> - Edgar Allan Poe</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7K72X4eo_s">Teardrop</a> - Massive Attack</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-tell-tale-heart.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503027">The Three Musketeers</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers">The Three Musketeers</a> - Alexandre Dumas</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx0xCI1jaUM">Smooth Criminal</a> - 2Cellos</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-three-musketeers.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505376">The Very Hungry Caterpillar</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Very_Hungry_Caterpillar">The Very Hungry Caterpillar</a> - Eric Carle</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpG1VjswM_4">Fine</a> - Mike Shinoda</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-very-hungry-caterpillar.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503219">The Weary Blues</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://library.villanova.edu/Find/Record/1556524/TOC">The Weary Blues</a> - Langston Hughes</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yam5uK6e-bQ">Dreams</a> - The Cranberries</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-weary-blues.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505562">The Wolf and the Lamb</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolf_and_the_Lamb">The Wolf and the Lamb</a> - Aesop</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJL-lCzEXgI">Hungry Like the Wolf</a> - Duran Duran</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-wolf-and-the-lamb.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503651">The Woman in Black</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Woman_in_Black">The Woman in Black</a> - Susan Hill</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NmX5vcNK6E">Bad Dream</a> - Ruelle</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-woman-in-black.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504584">Winnie-the-Pooh</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie-the-Pooh_(book)">Winnie-the-Pooh</a> - A. A. Milne</li>
<li>Cover Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqWcpEZ3GY0">Obstacles</a> - Syd Matters</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/winnie-the-pooh.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
  </table>
</div><h3>Games</h3><table class="credits">
    <tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636647">Let's Throw Axes!</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Textures: Textures edited from <a href="https://pngtree.com/freepng/weichai-tool-axe-illustration_4742602.html">axe</a>, <a href="https://pngtree.com/freepng/board-texture-solid-wood-block_3962422.html">wood</a>, <a href="https://www.pexels.com/photo/blue-background-bricks-close-up-colors-of-autumn-2096622/">background</a>
</li>
<li>Sounds: <a href="https://www.soundsnap.com/node/88607">wood hit</a>
</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/lets-throw-axes.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505151">Malcolm's Escape</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: Coded using tutorial from <a href="https://unitycodemonkey.com/video.php?v=b5Wpni9KPik">CodeMonkey</a>
</li>
<li>Textures: Ground, pipe, background, and cloud textures edited from <a href="https://unitycodemonkey.com/video.php?v=b5Wpni9KPik">CodeMonkey</a>
</li>
<li>Sounds: <a href="https://unitycodemonkey.com/video.php?v=b5Wpni9KPik">CodeMonkey</a>
</li>
<li>Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npNUrdoyvIc">Ominous Pianos Vol 2</a> - Freaky Loops</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/malcolms-escape.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503687">Memory</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Assets: Background texture edited from <a href="https://opengameart.org/content/background-texture-for-a-board-game">OpenGameArt</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prodigal_Son_(TV_series)">Prodigal Son Stills</a>
</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/memory.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<h5 class="card-title"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504275">Sunshine's Escape</a></h5>
<div class="d-flex justify-content-between">
<ul class="list-unstyled">
<li>Inspiration: Coded using tutorial from <a href="https://unitycodemonkey.com/video.php?v=b5Wpni9KPik">CodeMonkey</a>
</li>
<li>Textures: Ground, pipe, background, and cloud textures edited from <a href="https://unitycodemonkey.com/video.php?v=b5Wpni9KPik">CodeMonkey</a>
</li>
<li>Sounds: <a href="https://unitycodemonkey.com/video.php?v=b5Wpni9KPik">CodeMonkey</a>
</li>
<li>Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMwkNua9r7c">Chicken Reel</a> - Space Quest IV - Sierra</li>
</ul>
<a href="https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/sunshines-escape.jpg"></a>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
  </table><h3>Closing</h3><p>
<b>— Song: </b><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eyv1yoEF2kw">The Book of You and I</a> - Alec Benjamin<br/>
<b>— Assets: </b><a href="https://www.pexels.com/collections/at-home-cm1mem5/">Stock Video</a>, <a href="https://st3.depositphotos.com/4431055/16845/i/1600/depositphotos_168454158-stock-photo-open-book-on-table.jpg">Stock Photo</a>, <a href="https://img.freepik.com/free-photo/business-man-sitting-floor-stressed_1150-2472.jpg?size=626&amp;ext=jpg">Stock Photo</a>, <a href="https://creativemarket.com/Anja_Kaiser/4348940-NEW%21-The-Natural-Moodboard-Creator">Scene Creator Template</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prodigal_Son_(TV_series)">Prodigal Son Still &amp; Audio</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>